Yo te escogí a ti, Ted
by wandererwoul
Summary: "Si tú me das la confianza, seré invencible"


Las plantas de su pequeño jardín trasero lucían más radiantes que nunca. Rosas por un lado, girasoles por el otro y en el centro unos cuantos tulipanes que a su madre parecían más que encantarle. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la belleza ante sus ojos, el alma de Edward Tonks se encontraba vacía, apagada y machacada como si la hubieran aplastado miles de gigantes. Aquellos ojos cafés que lo miraban esperando buscar una nueva esperanza o algo mucho más fuerte se habían perdido en lo más profundo de su cabeza desde en que aquella chica había decidido dejarle en cuanto el "No puedo, Ted" había salido de sus labios de una manera tan sencilla que algo dentro de su cuerpo se había quebrado en pedazos que nadie era capaz de ver excepto él. Tal vez si no hubiera insistido tanto en salir aquella tarde a Hogsmeade, nada hubiera pasado, o por lo menos hubiera alargado el desastre del momento. Aún tenía los ojos vivos de Bellatrix clavados en los suyos, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Amycus Carrow que no dejaba de lanzar maleficios y Lucius allí disfrutando de la escena luego de haberse deshecho de Andrómeda con palabras tan limpias pero al mismo tiempo tan sucias y engañosas que no se detectó ni la más mínima intención de tener el doble sentido que llevaban. Vio la muerte aquel día en la Casa de los Gritos, la posibilidad de no volver a tan si quiera ver el bello rostro de Meda del que tanto estaba enamorado, de no besarla ni oír su nombre de sus labios. Pero al final la había perdido en definitiva, ya habían salido de Hogwarts y probablemente en aquellos instantes se estuviera casando con Amycus tal y como su familia lo había dictaminado.

-¡Ted! ¡Ted, ve a la puerta que están golpeando!-

El ex tejón se levantó dejando todos los útiles de jardinería sobre el suelo para luego dirigirse a la puerta, sin saber que allí su vida se volvería otra, sin saber que al otro lado de la puerta la luz que alguna vez había escapado, volvería a instalarse allí en sus ojos color miel. Ella y él para siempre.

El frío había salido por completo del cuerpo de Edward Tonks presa de los nervios y ansias que tenía para que todo saliera bien.

El día no ayudaba mucho y hasta los rumores se extendían por los rincones del castillo anunciando que la última salida a Hogsmeade no se llevaría a cabo debido a las posibles lluvias, pero aquello no sería impedimento para que él pudiera pasar sus últimos días de escuela como se debía.

Se levantó más temprano de lo normal pues ni siquiera su alarma del reloj muggle había sonado, se deshizo de las sábanas y, con muchísimo cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros, caminó en dirección al cuarto de baño para terminar de arreglarse. Cabello rubio bien peinado hacia un lado, unos pantalones color negro, zapatos tenis azules, una camisa blanca seguida de un suéter del mismo color, un abrigo azul y la bufanda que su madre hace pocos días le había enviado de un color negro, fabricada por ella misma eran lo que lo vestían.

No hace mucho que él y Andrómeda habían decidido encontrarse en las afueras de La Casa de los Gritos, pues se sabía de sobra que nadie iba allí y por lo tanto podrían disfrutar solos al aire libre y no encerrados en los invernaderos o aulas abandonadas como hacían hace ya tantos meses atrás. Cuando se sintió listo, tomó su varita y salió de la habitación con una delicadeza que su torpeza nunca le había permitido pero al tratarse de Meda, necesitaba que todo saliera a la perfección.

La larga cabellera castaña de Andrómeda Black estaba siendo, por desgracia en ese día, peinada por su hermana menor, Narcissa. Se suponía que no debía despertarse, pero la menor había pasado tan mala noche que con el mínimo ruido que hizo la mediana al levantarse, hicieron que los ojos azules de su hermana se abrieran de golpe y ahora Andrómeda necesitaba un doble plan para deshacerse de ella en cuanto llegasen al pueblo, sin mencionar que ya no llegaría al encuentro previo con el tejón por obvias razones.

–Meda, luces bastante hermosa hoy, ¿alguien especial?-

Las mejillas de la chica tomaron un color rojizo impropio de ella y ante la mirada acosadora de su hermana, Andrómeda se enderezó y se aclaró la garganta con gesto arrogante.

-Sabes perfectamente que no estoy con nadie y que serías la primera en saberlo. Arreglarse de vez en cuando no está de más-.

Y es que con tan solo mirarla se podía notar aquella belleza distinta que los ojos de Ted no dejaban de mirar, una cabellera reluciente, una piel suave, ojos perfectamente brillantes, manos delicadas... Para el tejón, ella todo lo tenía.

La orden finalmente fue dada, estudiantes de todas las casas se habían aglomerado en la puerta principal del castillo esperando con ansias la partida, mientras que la mirada de preocupación de Ted no se la quitaba nadie, ni siquiera Max, su mejor amigo

-Ya vendrá, Tonks. No tienes a la loca ya detrás de ella-

Y tenía razón, desde hacía dos años que Bellatrix Black había salido del colegio junto con Amycus y todo aquel reguero de viles serpientes teniendo solo así que soportar a Malfoy, pero aquello era pasable. Cuando por fin la vio llegar junto con su rubia hermana, no tardó en tranquilizarse y poner atención a las instrucciones que la profesora McGonagall junto con los demás jefes de casa, decía una y otra vez.

Hogsmeade, aquel pueblito reluciente y encantador en el que los estudiantes de Hogwarts no dejaban de divertirse, ya fuera convirtiéndose en pequeños de dos años que no paraban de comprar dulces en Honeyduckes o al contrario sintiéndose muy grandes que no dejaban de beber cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, a donde Edward y sus dos amigos no dudaron en ir.

Una mesa no muy apartada de la salida fue en la que se sentaron mientras rápidamente eran atendidos y sus cervezas eran servidas en la mesa. Uno, dos, tres sorbos bastante grandes bastaron para que el Tejón acabara su bebida nuevamente presa de los nervios y de cómo sudaban sus manos sin parar. No tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba la serpiente y si ya se habría podido deshacer del moco de Narcissa. Sin embargo, y justo antes de que el joven se levantara a buscarla, la puerta del establecimiento se abrió dando paso a la menor de las hermanas, Alecto Carrow, ambas junto con el arrogante de Lucius Malfoy que le había lanzado una mirada que por primera vez no había sido de odio, al contrario, había sido con una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa de superioridad.

Dejando de lado todo aquello que le produjo esa insignificante mirada, se despidió de sus compañeros y salió al lugar en donde habían quedado para encontrarse, sin que Lucius quitara sus ojos de él.

Preocupada, Andrómeda caminaba de un lado a otro como si quisiera abrir un hueco en la tierra. Los minutos pasaban y no había rastro del chico que últimamente no salía de sus pensamientos siempre haciéndola dudar de escaparse con él para evitar que le hicieran daño, pero unas manos fuertes la tomaron de la cintura levantándola unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, mientras daban vueltas. Aquel era Edward Tonks para Andrómeda, aquel torpe chico despreocupado de la vida que estaba segura la quería, porque de no ser así, no se arriesgaría cada segundo para terminar en manos de la misma Bellatrix o algún otro tan peligroso como ella, aquel muchacho que no dejaba de ponerla a ella siempre en primer lugar dejando todo y todos de lado.

Cuando los pies de la serpiente volvieron a tocar el suelo, se giró inmediatamente y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, juntó sus labios con los del tejón y así fundirse juntos en un beso. Ella con las manos alrededor de su cuello, él con las manos aprisionando su cintura, queriendo decirse todo y nada a la vez

-Drómeda, pensé que no te iba a poder ver... Cuando vi a tu hermana...-

-Shhh, no digas nada, ya estoy aquí y pasaré toda la tarde contigo, Ted-.

El tejón tenía preparado todo: La plática que siempre solían tener de sus vidas pues llevaban tiempo sin poder hablarse, luego una caminata por la linde del Bosque no muy lejos para no perderse, y por último dentro de su mochila, que había hechizado con un conjuro expansible, tenía una tienda para que juntos tuvieran un picnic nocturno y durmieran por primera vez los dos en compañía solamente de la luna que para su suerte no era llena, pero Ted no sentía que otros ojos los vigilaban esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

Cuando los pies de Bellatrix, Amycus y Alecto tocaron el piso luego de haber salido de la Mansión Lestrange, no dudaron ni un segundo en poner en práctica el plan que habían trazado hace unos días. La mayor de las Black se encontraba ya casada con el "inepto" de Rodolpbhus como lo describía, y este mismo era quien le había insistido en no llevar a cabo nada pues ya la chica era caso perdido. Sin embargo, Bella no podía hacer caso omiso a todo aquello, las cartas de Lucius no dejaban de llegar diciéndole cada cosa que veía y como su hermana se seguía viendo a escondidas con el sangre sucia, y no era cariño porque la castaña hace mucho tiempo había aprendido que ella no conocía esa palabra, era simplemente que no podía dejar que el indeseable de Tonks se saliera con la suya.

Alecto y Lucius, (al que encontraron poco después) comenzaron con su labor. Ambos tenían que ir en busca de Narcissa para que así la mediana pudiera irse y como siempre, todo iba a la perfección. Bellatrix y Amycus observaron sigilosos, como buenas serpientes que habían sido, como Andrómeda y Tonks se dirigían por separado a la Casa de los Gritos, y luego como el Malfoy se les acercaba

-Son tuyos Bellatrix, en bandeja de plata los tienes-.

La chica ladeó la cabeza ligeramente mientras observaba al rubio

-Qué buen espía estás hecho, Malfoy, y solo por eso voy a dejar que seas partícipe de esto y tengas tu rato de diversión. Pero por ahora, tienes que ir allí y alejar a mi hermana como sea-.

Lucius asintió y se dio media vuelta para comenzar su labor dejando a la menor de las hermanas con Alecto que solo por esta vez no participaría en los planes de tortura de Bella.

El joven Amycus, futuro prometido de la mediana, se encontraba más ansioso que cualquiera, llevaba al parecer mucho tiempo sin usar su varita y no podía esperar mucho más, así que se acercó por detrás al oído de Bella para que, luego de retirar su cabello, poder susurrar

-Ya es nuestro turno, Bella. Es hora de que el sangre sucia sufra-

La joven iluminó su rostro con una amplia sonrisa y emprendió su camino en dirección a la Casa de los Gritos.

Risas iban, besos venían y caricias se quedaban entre tejón y serpiente que parecían no cambiarse por nadie

-Te quiero, Andrómeda Black-

-No más que yo, Ted Tonks-

-Pero por favor, ¿no pueden ser más asquerosos?-

La voz era más que conocida y se caló con lentitud por los huesos de Andrómeda, Lucius la había amenazado y era obvio que a pesar de ser más imagen que palabras, había que temerle, Ted también se levantó como un resorte del suelo sacando su varita mientras lo apuntaba. Lo único que resonó en el lugar fue la carcajada de Lucius que parecía tener todo bajo control

-No eres nadie, para levantar la varita frente a mí, sangre sucia. Una varita que ni siquiera te mereces. Meda, querida, Bellatrix está buscándote, ¿quieres que le diga dónde y con quién estás o puedes ir tú sola?-.

El rostro de la mediana pareció helarse, haciendo que Ted supiese instantáneamente que allí habían acabado sus minutos felicidad

-Vete, Drómeda, vete o tendremos problemas antes de tiempo. Yo iré por el otro lado, corre, vete-

La serpiente no dijo nada más y salió detrás del Malfoy que ya había emprendido camino.

La rabia se incrustó como una daga en el cuerpo de Edward Tonks, ¿qué había de malo en dejarlos en paz? Él no era un monstruo, solo era diferente y lo único que buscaba era la felicidad de la chica que quería. Sin embargo, que el Malfoy no hubiera intentado nada le pareció lo más extraño posible así como el que Bellatrix estuviera visitando a su hermana, y al irse internando en sus propios pensamientos, Chips, el conejo que le había regalado a Andrómeda apareció dentro de su campo de visión corriendo asustado, haciendo que el tejón fuera tras él.

La sonrisa de Bellatrix que se escondía detrás de los arboles parecía no tener cabida y en cuanto vio que el sangre sucia mordía el anzuelo, se giró hacia Amycus

\- Es tu turno, confío en ti y tiene que ser silencioso y certero-

Para luego tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y dejar un beso rápido sobre sus labios

-Será todo un placer-.

Su mejilla se encontraba apoyada sobre el frío piso de madera, sus manos estaban inmóviles y amarradas en su espalda al igual que lo estaban sus pies y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos, agua helada cayó por su rostro mientras lo empujaban obligándolo a quedar boca arriba.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la varita de Amycus que lo señalaba, detrás de él la ahora Bellatrix Lestrange y a su lado el pequeño conejo sin vida

-¿Listo para hacerle compañía al animal, Tonks? Yo te advertí que no te metieras con ella y mira lo que me haces hacer, no me gusta que me contradigan y mucho menos un sangre sucia, ¿lo entiendes?-.

Ted parecía haberse desconectado entregándose por completo al pánico y que así sus palabras no salieran de su boca, pero a cambio de eso un grito fuerte y movimientos desesperados de dolor lo reemplazaron cuando el Carrow decidió lanzarle el primer Crucio de la fiesta.

Las manos del tejón se abrían y cerraban rápidamente, sus ojos parecían salirse de su rostro, sus pies se movían incesantes y las venas se marcaban con claridad sobre su cuello

-Te hicieron una pregunta, Tonks-.

Bella apoyó su mano en la del Carrow para que este parara

-Shh, shh, no queremos acabar con todo antes de tiempo-

La bruja tomó su varita e hizo que una silla llegara levitando para luego sentar al tejón allí

-Incarcerous-

Pronunciaron sus pálidos labios para que cuerdas gruesas y fuertes lo rodearan para así tenerlo más aprisionado

-No... Vas a... a ganar nada con esto, Bellatrix-.

La sonrisa sádica que salió de la chica hizo que el rubio sacara fuerzas de donde no las tenía para mirar a su atacante directa a los ojos, tenía mucho más miedo que hace tan solo segundos y sin despegar la mirada de ella, observó cómo caminaba su alrededor con paso lento hasta posarse tras él

-Qué ingenuo, eres, niño. ¿Es que pensabas salir de aquí con vida?-

-Este es tonto, déjame, Bella, déjame acabar con él-.

La bruja sacó de su bota izquierda una daga pequeña pero lo suficientemente afilada como para cortar el aire, y se agachó, tomándolo por el cuello y enterrando poco a poco la daga sobre su mejilla y causarle un corte profundo

-La gente como tú necesita un escarmiento, necesita que los vean, necesitas estar marcado-

La Lestrange dio un guiño a su compañero que no dejaba de perder las ganas de hacerle daño, y se agachó para rasgar con su propia daga la ropa que se interponía entre su piel.

El frío viento hizo que el tejón cerrara sus ojos al tiempo que el Carrow alistaba su varita

-Andrómeda se va a casar conmigo, muchacho, no puedes estar cerca de la futura señora Carrow-

Una mirada cómplice se abrió paso entre ambas serpientes y luego Bellatrix susurró sobre el oído de Ted

-Entre más gritos hagas, yo la voy a pasar bien. Por cada grito un corte cada vez más profundo, ¿logras entender eso, mugre?-.

Los ojos de Tonks seguían cerrados con tan solo Meda en su cabeza y en la idea de no volverla a ver pero fue cuando sintió el frío cuchillo empezando a enterrarse por su estómago haciendo garabatos que iba y venían tan ardientes que le fue imposible no soltar algún grito, a lo que Bellatrix respondía con cortes sobre sus brazos, rostro y pecho, cubriéndose todo de un rojo espeso.

Más y más fuerte era el dolor, su cabeza parecía querer explotar mientras su garganta se desgarraba en el interior.

Pocos segundos, minutos, horas, ya no sabía qué exactamente, Ted no sentía sus manos ni ninguna otra extremidad debido a la fuerza de las cuerdas, su visión ya yacía borrosa y tampoco sabía que más cosas le habían hecho a parte del "sangre sucia" en su abdomen, solo escuchó el crujir las escaleras de la casa de los gritos dando paso al último que faltaba, Lucius Malfoy

-Pero ya lo tienen medio muerto, yo quiero jugar con él-

-Deja que vuelva en sí, Lucius, es mejor cuando ves cómo sus ojos se apagan con lentitud-

"Andrómeda, perdóname... perdóname por favor... Te amo"

Bellatrix y Amycus se encontraban en una esquina limpiándose de todos los rastros de sangre, mientras Lucius jugueteaba como un niño con Ted

-Creo que merezco mi premio, Bellatrix-

La bruja sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras sentía la mano del Carrow sobre su brazo descubierto en el lugar en donde la Marca Tenebrosa hacía acto de presencia, y lo levantaba dejando ambas Marcas a la vista de los dos

-Podríamos haberle hecho caso a Andrómeda y cambiar eso de los matrimonios-

Bellatrix no conocía el querer ni nada de esas estupideces, pero la frialdad de Amycus no dejaba de llamarle la atención desde hace mucho tiempo, y ante la mirada de Ted que no quiso perderse detalle, volvieron ambos a besarse con furia y deseo, apaciguando tanto tiempo en el que no se habían visto.

-¿Podrían dejar eso para otro momento? Quiero jugar con el sangre sucia-

Bellatrix y Amycus se acercaron y sacaron los tres su varita para apuntarle y al tiempo lanzar un Crucio sobre él.

Los ojos de Andrómeda se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Ted sentado en aquella silla, mientras poco a poco perdía el conocimiento. Había seguido al Malfoy y quizás hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

Ted tenía un pie en la vida y otro en la muerte, todo lleno de sangre y heridas, pero fue capaz de pronunciar algunas palabras en cuanto el dolor se fue por un momento

-Traidores... Dicen hacer esto por ella cuando son... son... los primeros en darle por la espalda, hacen bonita pareja ustedes dos...-

Escupió algo de sangre al suelo y con lentitud levantó su rostro

-La muerte más estúpida en morir a manos de ustedes-.

Aquello fue la gota que rebosó el vaso para Bellatrix que a no ser por el grito que pegó su hermana, la vida de Tonks hubiera acabado allí mismo.

Lucius no dejó que se acercara mucho y la tomó por el cuello, chocando contra la pared

-No me vuelvas a seguir, Black-

-¿Te das cuenta, hermanita? Esto te pasa si escoges el camino equivocado y si no quieres que muera aquí mismo...-

Volvió a levantar la varita en dirección al tejón

-Promete que te casaras con Amycus y no lo volverás a ver-.

Ted no quiso mirarla, Ted no quiso escucharla, Ted deseó morir justo en ese momento en que ella lo prometió entre lágrimas, "No puedo, Ted".

La vida dejó de tener sentido en ese momento pero él no entendía que ella solo lo hacía para protegerlo, Amycus volvió a lanzarle un Crucio para que este cayera sobre el suelo inconsciente

-Eres un monstruo, Bellatrix-

-Ya me agradecerás, querida. Tienes mejor partido a tu lado-

-No quiero verlo-

-Púdrete, Andrómeda-.

[...]

Tres meses contados por Ted desde aquella vez, tres meses exactos en los que ya nada le salía bien y solía encerrarse en el jardín de su casa para despejar los recuerdos de ella. Por eso en cuanto su madre le mandó a abrir la puerta y se encontró con ella, pensó estar soñando como ya lo había hecho en noches anteriores en las que el dolor lo atacaba y ella estaba simplemente mirándole.

Lucía igual de hermosa que siempre, a diferencia de que nunca le había gustado verla llorar y en ese momento lo hacía. Recopiló la fuerza que había perdido para poder hablar

-Creí haberte escuchado decir que no querías verme, que no podías estar conmigo-.

Andrómeda no dejó de mirarle, solo apartó sus ojos cuando se giró a tomar sus maletas y volver a mirarlo, Ted no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y sentía como el nudo en su garganta hacía que sus ojos se empañaran de lágrimas

-Me echaron de casa... Te escogí a ti, Ted, a ti sobre ellos, y no tenía más a donde ir... Ted, yo te amo-.

No bastó nada más para que el hijo de muggles se abalanzara sobre la castaña y la aprisionara contra él mientras dejaba caer libremente las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, acariciando su espalda, su cabello, dejando besos por todo su rostro una y otra vez.

Era totalmente real, ella lo había escogido por sobretodo y quería vivir con él, quería vivir todos los días de su existencia a su lado. Acunó el rostro de la chica en sus fuertes manos y sin despegar sus ojos de los de ellas, habló lo que se había guardado y lo que ya no podía dejar pasar

-Cásate conmigo-.

Andrómeda lloró de felicidad.

Ted la amó aquel día tanto que no pudo dejar de agradecer a Bellatrix y compañía.

El sangre sucia y la traidora, el amor más puro del que nadie nunca fue testigo.


End file.
